No somos y somos
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: [Fic Participante en la actividad de Agosto "Para eso están los amigos" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Universo Sonic X: Cosmo ha estado teniendo dudas sobre las diferencias entre ella y sus compañeros por lo que una vez le dijeron los adivinos del planeta Marmolim, pero un marmolim algo especial y el apoyo de Cream le ayudarán a entenderse un poco mejor a sí misma.


Aunque aquel planeta plagado de adivinos había quedado atrás hacía bastante, Cosmo aún tenía dudas sobre las palabras que dijeron acerca de ella. Todas esas dudas y malestar se las había guardado para sí misma, no quería ser una molestia para esos compañeros que tanto estaban ayudándola, ni una carga para la misión.

El siguiente mundo al que llegaron era sólo de paso, un planeta comercial donde Tails quería conseguir más provisiones. Era un lugar animado con tiendas por todas partes, sus luces y carteles llamativos competían por los clientes. Aliens de distintos tipos parecían apresurarse en sus transacciones, y aun así parecía que iba a tardarse bastante en lograr todo lo que Tails quería comprar.

-Tenemos un rato libre.- Comentó amy con los ojos iluminados al ver las tiendas. -Podríamos...- Pero cuando se giró, Sonic ya había salido corriendo a explorar el lugar.

-Puedes ayudarme con las provisiones...- Comenzó a decir el zorro, pero la mirada de Amy le hizo bajar poco a poco el tono.

-Esto no me interesa.- El equidna rojo volvió a la nave ignorando el llamado de Tails.

-No te preocupes, yo te echaré una mano.- Dijo de forma amable Chris.

Tomando de la mano a Cosmo, Cream propuso ir las tres de compras, la conejita estaba tan jovial como siempre con su amiguito chao tras ella haciendo soniditos, con su inocencia encantadora al sorprenderse por cualquier tienda nueva. Cosmo sin embargo, por su parte no dijo nada, estaba aún metida en sus pensamientos sobre ese ambiente familiar de confianza en el que sentía que no encajaba del todo.

Después de varios momentos incómodos donde las dos más jóvenes debían decidir sobre el aspecto de Amy con un vestido, lograron tomarse un descanso.

-Ay…- Murmuró Amy. -Me he dejado una de las bolsas en la anterior tienda, esperadme aquí, sin moveros.

-¿Por qué íbamos a irnos?- Se extrañó Cosmo de su comportamiento.

-Es lo que dicen las mayores a las pequeñas, soy responsable de vosotras.- Se infló como un pavo haciendo de hermana mayor.

-Nosotras no somos las problemáticas.- Rió un poco por debajo Cream con Cheese imitándola.

Aunque aquello parecía realmente un conflicto, sus palabras no tenían un tono amenazador sino más bien guasón. De todas formas, Cosmo sintió la necesidad de interponerse y hacer de mediadora para calmar la situación.

-Tranquila, no estábamos discutiendo de verdad.- La tranquilizó Cream cuando Amy se fue, se sentó en el borde de la fuente de la plaza. -Hiciste bien tu papel de hermana mediana.

-¿Hermana?- No entendió Cosmo, se sentó a su lado. -No somos hermanas, ni siquiera…- Entristeció un poco. -No somos de la misma especie…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Es por lo que dijeron los adivinos?- Cream agitó la cabeza y luego la ladeó.

El agua de la fuente borboteaba desde lo alto de una pequeña estatua con forma de flor tras ellas, la espuma que formaba la fuerza de la caída se desvanecía a medida que las ondas de agua aumentaban de tamaño. Varias ondas pasaron hasta que Cosmo continuó hablando.

-Somos compañeros…- Continuó Cosmo. -Estamos juntos en una misión, y cuando todo acabe, todos volveréis a vuestra casa, yo sin embargo...

-Te vendrás con nosotros.- Aseguró Cream. -Puedes quedarte conmigo y con mi mamá.

-Pero no somos…- Volvió a decir Cosmo.

-¡¿Por qué te importa tanto eso?!- Sollozó la conejita. -"No somos, no somos, no somos" ¿Por qué te importa más lo que no somos que lo que somos?

¿Estaban discutiendo? Cosmo se detuvo de golpe en la discusión y se silenció, era por eso que no quería hablar del tema, que no quería decir lo que pensaba.

-Pretendes… ¿Pretendes que crea que realmente no importa?- Acabó diciendo Cosmo, tras eso se puso en pie y comenzó a correr.

-¡No pretendo nada!- Le gritó Cream. -¡No sé qué significa esa palabra!

-¡Chao, chao!- Gritó Cheese.

La plaza rellena de plana piedra acabó, giró en el primer callejón entre tiendas sólo para tropezar con alguien que salía de la trastienda con una caja. Chocaron tan fuerte que Cosmo cayó de culo, haciendo lo mismo el personajillo que dejó caer la caja a un lado desparramando un montón de pequeñas piezas metálicas.

-¿Estáis bien?- Se preocupó Cream, que la había seguido en cuanto salió corriendo.

-¡Oh, perdone!- Se apresuró a ayudar al tipo a recoger sus pertenencias la joven verde. -No miraba por dónde iba…- Entonces le observó. -¿Un adivino?

Mirándolo bien, aquel personajillo era un habitante del planeta Marmolim, el planeta de los adivinos al que habían ido previamente. Su cuerpo era de un tono gris oscuro, calzaba unos grandes zapatos de piel tintados de gris claro, su cónica cabeza acababa en un largo y fino cono algo torcido hacia atrás con un mechón uniforme de varios colores, asimismo tenía un fino bigotillo de color amarillo que hacía juego con sus ojos amarillo claro, era el adivino con más colorido que había visto hasta ahora.

-Bueno, supongo que debí verlo venir.- Tras esa frase, señaló a Cosmo con ambos índices de forma graciosa sonriendo, pero ni ella ni Cream rieron. -Estos críos de ahora no entienden el humor clásico… En fin.- Comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias también. -¿Has estado hace poco en mi planeta natal, eh?- Preguntó afirmando. -¿Qué tal están, siguen todos iguales con sus únicas predicciones?

Cream empezó a recoger unas pequeñas piezas desperdigadas por el suelo más alejado para ayudarles, Cosmo se detuvo un momento, su gesto confuso hizo que el pequeño ser continuase.

-Me llamo Roro.- Se presentó, luego escuchó sus nombres y a Chees decir "chao". -Sí, soy un marmolim, del planeta donde todos tienen predicciones y todas coinciden… o eso dicen.- Se acercó un poco a ella con la mano tapando el costado de su cara. -Te contaré un secreto, en verdad tenemos distintas versiones de las predicciones, pero todos dicen tener la misma porque son muy "fans" de que las cosas iguales son mejores que las desiguales.

-Oh…- Bajó un poco la cabeza Cosmo. -Y en esas "distintas versiones" ¿hay cosas buenas, o malas?

-Jeje.- El marmolin se frotó la barbilla. -Sabía que me lo preguntarías, en verdad ya había usado mis cartas para saber cómo me iba a ir hoy haciendo mis recados.

-¿Sabía que iban a chocar y no hizo nada para evitarlo?- Se extrañó Cream.

-Predecir el futuro, ver distintas líneas, no es todo tan fácil.- Explicó Roro. -Debes decidir si hacer algo al respecto o no, y tú tendrás que elegir también cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

El marmolin llamado Roro comenzó a contarles una historia, una donde Cosmo se levantaba por la mañana temprano porque una pequeña conejita le tiraba de la sábana. Estaban en casa de Cream y Vainilla, el sol entraba por la ventana e iluminaba un cuarto desconocido para ella, en él había unas cajas, un escritorio con su silla, y la cama donde ella se encontraba. Rápidamente se arreglaba, se vestía y bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la cocina donde Cream ya estaba acabando de desayunar, pasaban un buen momento "familiar" mientras Vainilla acababa de preparar varios tapers con emparedados, así antes de salir por la puerta, Vainilla entregó dos bolsas a cada una, las besaba a ambas en la frente y las dejaba marchar en busca de sus amigos. Qué brillante estaba el sol, era un precioso día con los pájaros cantando, las flores abriéndose a la mañana secando sus gotas de rocío, y ahí estaban sus amigos, caminado por la orilla de la playa, Cream y Cosmo llegaron hasta ellos. Sin embargo, por muy brillante que fuese el día, aquel zorrito llevaba en su faz la sonrisa forzada, unos ojos en cuyo interior se encontraba el profundo abismo donde se retorcían y lamentaban recuerdos dolorosos, y de todas formas las saludó animadamente cargando con aquellos sentimientos que realmente se notaban. Cerca del niño, en una amaca playera, la chica rosada estaba recostada con su vista perdida en el horizonte, al ver a las más jóvenes acercarse, saltó de ella y las saludó, las ayudó a cargar la comida hasta la mesita que habían preparado y comenzó a mirar a un lado y a otro esperando a alguien más. "No va a venir", dijo el zorro intentando que su amiga aceptase una pena que se había negado a aceptar desde mucho tiempo atrás, cambiando de tema e ignorando cualquier cosa que fuese en contra de su animosa locura.

-¡Espera, detente!- Cosmo se puso las manos en los costados de la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Las dos niñas se habían sentado en el suelo mientras que el narrador lo había hecho sobre su caja de utensilios.

-¿Dónde está Sonic en ese futuro?- Preguntó inocente Cream.

-Alguien se sacrificó para que tuviéseis un futuro.- Roro le puso la mano en la cabeza a Cream admirando su inocencia.

-Eso no… eso no puede ser.- Volvió a mirarle Cosmo.

-Puede, porque pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, todo depende de tu actividad o inactividad en la historia, de que cuando llegue el momento decidas hacer algo, y decidas qué hacer.- Aquella forma de hablar tan confusa parecía el preludio de otra nueva historia sobre el futuro. -Porque si actúas también hay más posibilidades y resultados de tus actos, y en todos esos actos están puestas las esperanzas y sueños de todos.

El silencio, la tranquilidad, la paz, todo estaba bien. La oscuridad irreal dejaba espacio a la luz de los planetas, donde la vida se abría camino, donde las planta crecían altas y fuertes, donde toda la vida que no está relacionada con las plantas no existía. Se sentía tranquila, notaba a su alrededor la brisa moviendo sus ramas y hojas, sin sentir sus piernas o brazos. Porque había hecho una elección y había acabado con el caos del universo como le habían pedido que hiciese. Era una gran planta sin preocupaciones, recordaba el tiempo en que jugaba con sus amigos, pero ahora todo había cambiado, el universo moldeado para ellos, las plantas, porque ahora todos eran iguales, sin conflictos, sólo paz.

-¡Esta historia no me gusta!- Se quejó Cosmo sin dejarle continuar. -Sólo repites una y otra vez las mismas palabras… esos no son nuestros sueños o esperanzas.

-Pero había paz… ¿dónde estábamos en ese futuro?- Cream abrazaba a Cheese curiosa.

-No estáis, en ese futuro no hay vida animal- Se molestó Cosmo.

-Yo no soy quien elige los futuros.- Se encogió de hombros Roro un momento. -Es lo que ocurre cuando quieres huir del sufrimiento, intentando no sentir nada, acabas sintiendo nada.

-Pero yo no busco no sentir nada.- La joven puso énfasis en ello notando la mano de Cream en su hombro.

-Entonces te importa.- Añadió el adivino.

-¿Que me importa?- Ladeó la cabeza ella.

-Te importa ser diferente.- Señaló con el dedo hacia ella.

-Es que… no somos lo mismo… yo soy una planta humanoide y ellos... son animales.- Desvió la mirada de Cream.

-Lo importante realmente es que "te importa", al menos lo suficiente como para pensar en ello, pero lo estás enfocando mal.- Le llamó la atención con esa última frase. -Te importa no ser lo mismo porque temes el sufrimiento del rechazo por no ser lo mismo, ellos te importan lo suficiente como para querer ser aceptada por ellos.

-¡Yo te acepto tal como eres!- Cream se puso en pie agitando los puños delante de ella mostrando que lo decía muy en serio.

-Me importa.- Bajó la mirada de nuevo Cosmo. -Me importa porque… son mis amigos, y me aseguraron… me dijeron que éramos una familia, pero mi familia… ellos..- Empezó a sollozar. -Perdí mi familia una vez, no quiero perderlos de nuevo, no quiero, no quiero volver a sentir esa pérdida, pero quiero…- Alzó la vista hacia él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Quiero estar con ellos, quiero llamar a la mamá de Cream "mamá", quiero ver a Amy probándose vestidos para salir con Sonic, quiero pasear por la orilla de la playa tomada de la mano de Tails, quiero jugar con Cream… pero nosé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte...

-Cosmo…- Empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos de la conejita también. -Yo también quiero que vengas conmigo a casa y juguemos juntas… lo entiendo, sé cómo se siente esa pesadilla...

Tras aquello, se abrazaron y se secaron las lágrimas, porque Cream tenía razón, todos en el grupo de amigos sabían cómo era la pesadilla de perder a su familia, pero habían creado una nueva entre ellos atravesando ese dolor.

-Gracias por las historias, Roro.- Hizo una reverencia Cosmo. -Me siento mejor, creí que si no pensaba en lo que sentía, no tendría que sentirlo, pero veo que ni siquiera entendía lo que sentía en realidad.

-¡Pues claro!- Cream la tomó de las manos. -Siempre puedes hablar conmigo y con Amy cuando te sientas confusa, y con mi mamá, te ayudaremos a entender tus sentimientos, no necesitas preocuparte más porque lo que no somos, porque te recordaré todas las veces necesarias lo que somos en realidad.

-Gracias.- Sonrió amablemente Cosmo. -No lo olvidaré, somos amigas, somos familia.

Se despidió de nuevo del marmolim, aunque antes de irse, viendo a Cream caminar delante de ella, él le dijo una última cosa, algo sólo para ella.

-Hay más futuros, pero en todos alguien no va a volver, recuerda, pequeña, tu inactividad, tu actividad y lo que elijas en ella marcarán el futuro.

"Vive el ahora."

Pensaba en ello cuando volvió con Cream al sitio donde las había dejado Amy, la cual ya estaba por la zona como una loca buscándolas, incluso sus bolsas estaban junto a la fuente medio tiradas, parecía acosar a los comerciantes para saber dónde estaban las niñas que ahí había dejado, había signos de golpes con su martillo. Desde luego les cayó una buena reprimenda por haber desaparecido así.

-¡Lo siento, Amy!- Saltó Cosmo. -Es todo culpa mía, yo estaba confusa y salí corriendo, Cream sólo me siguió, y hablamos, y me siento mejor, y pienso que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a lo que somos o no somos en vez de simplemente…

-Vale, vale.- La cortó Amy. -A veces piensas demasiado las cosas, pero no volváis a desaparecer así.

Tras ello, las abrazó y sonrió.

-Encontramos a un adivino y hablamos con él.- Soltó Cream sin venir a cuento.

-No habléis con extraños.- Ordenó Amy mientras cogían las bolsas para volver.

-Pero era un extraño amable.- Añadió Cosmo.

-Todos parecen amables al principio, pero luego siempre quieren algo.- Las miró de reojo la chica rosada.

-Yo pienso que era muy amable.- Le dijo por lo bajo Cream a Cosmo.

-Sí, no se molestó porque le tirase las cosas.- Habló por lo bajo Cosmo también.

-Dejad de murmurar entre vosotras.- Alzó la cabeza Amy. -Si es que… vaya dos estáis hechas.

Cosmo y Cream rieron por lo bajo compinchadas.

-Ah… y gracias, Cream, por tratarme como alguien cercano desde el principio.- Sonrió sinceramente Cosmo.

-Por supuesto, para eso estamos los amigos.- Sonrió ella también.

FIN


End file.
